Flight of Dreams
by Lt. Surge
Summary: not rly Vandread Completely original Sci-fi Romance Adventure, co-authored by Lt. Surge and lonelywhitewolf Two people from different sides of their world meet and embark on a journey that will engage them in a test between their world and each othe


CH.1 - Reynold

Steam blew through the large steel pipes that ran along the subsections of the buildings. Reymond walked across the bridge, gazing upward; observing the sheer size of the structures. The sun shone through the shadow crevices from the east, penetrating the windows and urging the people of the city to wake once again.

It was a brand new morning for Reymond. With a certified UE High School Diploma under his belt, he was ready to take on the world. No, the galaxy. Popular demand for new pioneers of the unexplored territories was evident in every facet of the media. Hologramic billboards, interLink broadcasts, news coverage, it was everywhere. At the age of twelve, his father had taken him to a Space Technology Convention, where he first came across a Fighter Pilot simulator machine. Every year following that, he had scrounged enough money to play it, adventure and excitement were the milk and honey of his fantasies.

However, it was hard for any third-caste to get a better education, much less be able to even leave Earth even through the military. "As members of the third-caste, we can't get very far up the ranks... but something tells me you might, son. We're going to give you a few things that we saved from when you were born, but before I can allow you to go, I ask that you spend two more years... just two more years here and help us pay for our fallback expenses." his father's words echoed in his mind.

He huffed as he made it to the refinery. In order to stock up on credits for himself and his family, he decided to work at the military parts refinery, where parts for ships and weapons are built in an assembly line-like setting. "You're... early, mister Garsus. Why so early today?" the Head asked. "Sir, I was wondering if I could take the second shift off today... the Space Convention is at 1600." The man shook his head. "Reymond, you're a great asset to this company. No matter how many times you go to that convention, you have a slim to none chance of being up there. All third-caste know that"  
"Sir..." Reymond tried to protest.  
The Head looked at him with sense of guilt. "Look, we need you all day, today. We just lost some people due to that budget cut and you're one of our prime examples. These people need to see your work ethic"  
Reymond looked up to meet his gaze, paused for a moment to reflect on the matter. "Alright." he replied.

The day was long and significantly mundane. Reymond left the refinery with a feeling of restlessness, watching the sun prepare to sleep beneath the horizon. "Oi, Ray!" someone called behind him as he crossed the bridge. Reymond turned around to see a lanky man slightly taller than his stature. "Manny!" Reymond laughed. "What's up?" The man ran up to him with a big grin on his face. "Heh, guess what"  
"What"  
"You know the pilot simulator at the convention we used to play"  
"Yeah, the one they decomissioned last year. What about it"  
"It's been upgraded~"  
Reymond beamed. "Wait. How so"  
"Let's go to yer place and I'll show ya"  
"Alright." Reymond replied.

Reymond opened the door to his small apartment. Manny followed; left his key cards and shoes at the door. Reymond sighed and jumped on his couch. "So, what about the simulator?" Manny laid down his book bag in front of him, pulling out a small computer chip, a few wires and a remote-like box. "What's that?" Reymond asked. Manny smirked and put the wires on Reymond's forehead; attached the wires to the device and inserted the chip into its slot. Upon pressing the large button on it, the room around them completely changed and turned into the simulator. Reymond let out a subtle "whoooah". "Welcome to virtual reality~" Manny said with pride in his voice.

After a few hours of taking turns, they finally got tired. "That was amazing." he said. "Yup." said Manny. "Where'd you get it"  
"interLink"  
Reymond laughed. "I knew it. Only you would try something so risky." "Good thing I still had this VR player. I was about to sell it"  
Reymond smirked. "Thanks, man. You made my day"  
"Sure thing. You wanna hang later"  
"Oh, yeah. When do you get off work"  
"Tuesday"  
"Okay, we'll catch up, then"  
"Right. Ciao!" and with that, Manny was out the door.

Reymond fell asleep on the couch. The sound of traffic lingered from above, the nightlife only starting for those of the higher castes.

Ch2: Casey

Mean while in a large white house looking over the high city┘

⌠ Casey! what is this I hear from your teacher, about you not paying attention to your lesions?■ Nicole Martin yelled at her daughter. Casey rolled her eyes ⌠Come on, mom I▓m already doing college level courses and I▓m only in eleventh grade!■ Nicole stepped up to her and slapped her on(in?) the face. ⌠ You will address me with respect. I am your mother and as a child in the First Caste you will obey me and work on your lessons harder. Never compare yourself to those of lesser caste again, you are not one of them, Do you understand me?■ Casey looked down at the floor, ⌠Yes mother.■ ⌠Good you should be thankful, that your father and I are so nice to you. We could have just shipped you to a boarding school.■ With that Nicole left the room, locking the door behind her. ⌠Damn her.■ Casey mumbled wiping off the tears that had started to form.

Suddenly, she was knocked to the floor by a large furry object, ⌠Roe! get off me!■ she yelled at the large silver creature on top of her. She pushed Roe off her and got up ⌠Geez Roe, I appreciate the thought but next not so hard ok?■ Roe just waged his two tails, his silver eyes watching her with relief. ⌠you know sometimes it seems you know more than I do at times.■ Casey said patting him on the head. ⌠ Come on, lets get out of here and work on Dreams ii■ she said getting moving towards the window. She jumped out the window landing on the soft grass below ⌠come on Roe■ Roe looked at her for a bit before following her out the window.

Casey looked over her shoulder to see if any one was watching ,but saw no one. Just miles of green grass and the Great Wall. ⌠The Great Wall- the only thing separating the High city from the other lower cities. Built in 2222, the wall is made so that no one or thing could go passed it unless through the gate.■ Casey sighed, ⌠ One day Roe, we▓re going to bring that wall down and leave this place behind■

They went into the woods that was part of the yard, to a small deserted hanger. The hanger was old and rusty, covered in vines from years of unuse. ⌠ Ah home, sweet home Roe.■ Casey moved the vines out of the way to uncover the door that lead inside.

Inside the hanger was a flyer, Dreams II. Dream II was a sleek black and blue ship with the latest warp drive installed as well as the most up to date navigation system available. ⌠ It▓s almost done Roe, soon we can leave this place behind, no more stupid rules, no more hitting, just us and whatever we find out there.■ Casey said going over to the storage container to get her tools.

As the sun began to set Casey put up her tools and stepped back looking at Dreams II. ⌠It▓s done. I can▓t believe it, I finished it. All that▓s left now is test it out.■ Roe came up next to her and rubbed his head on her leg ⌠ I know ,I know it▓s time to go back, but I mean look Roe it▓s finished!■, She said spreading her arms out wide. Roe looked at the ship, his eyes flashing silver as it caught the last of the sun▓s rays. ⌠Tehehe come on lets go back before any one misses the silence.■ Casey and Roe left the hanger putting the vines back over the door and left, leaving the hanger to guard its secret.

_  
Chapter 3 (Casey2)  
Casey▓s hands shook as she raised her hand to knock on her mother▓s bedroom door. ⌠Um mom?■ she tentatively asked pushing the large oak door open. ⌠Yes? what is it?■ Nicole asked coming out of her bedroom and into the sitting area of her room. ⌠Um well the space Convention is soon and they▓re looking for engineers┘I was wondering-⌠ ⌠No.■ ⌠W-what? but why? I▓ve been doing what you▓ve asked.■ Casey said clenching her fists. Nicole sat down on the large black couch and started to read a data pad.■ Because you have been nothing but rude to me so far. coming in here without my permission , not focusing on your studies and talking back to me. I see not reason to let you go. Plus even if I did allow you, your career is already pre-planed for you. Your father and I have worked hard to get you to the point where you are now, and I will not see it ruined because of some childish whim.■ ⌠But-⌠ NO! this is the end of this discussion. My word is final. ■ Nicole said standing up ⌠You can▓t do this ! I▓ve done everything you▓ve ever asked I gave up my childhood for you! Damn you! Damn your plan! I am not doing it any longer!■ Casey yelled tears running down her face. Nicole▓s eyes flashed in anger as she moved towards Casey ⌠ Don▓t you Dare- ⌠ ⌠Fuck off!■ Casey yelled running out the door-straight into her father. ⌠OHhh shite..■ She whispered as she started to shake. ⌠Casey. Go to your room before I do something you▓ll regret.■ He said his voice like iron and his fist clenched at his sides . Casey took to steps back before turning and running to her room, tears in her eyes.  
Casey was crying into her bed when her door opened to revel her parents. ⌠Casey. Come here.■ her father said . Casey slowly got up and went to stand in front of him, her head held low. ⌠We hereby disown you and you will be sent to Constantinople Military academy.■ her father said, turning his back to her as he headed towards the door. ⌠Wait! you can▓t do that! I▓ve done everything you▓ve asked-everything!■ Casey yelled. Her parents never even paused their step as they left the room. Casey stood there shaking, tears running down her face. Roe came out from under her bed, his silver eyes looking at her sadly, as he rubbed his head against her hand. ⌠That▓s it Roe,■ she said wiping her eyes.■ We▓re leaving and we cannot stay any longer.■ Roe▓s ears picked up and he went and disappeared under the bed, coming back out with his chew toy. ⌠ Tehehe yep get your toys to go■ Casey said packing her backpack with clothes and the credits she had been saving for years. ⌠Come on Roe, time to go.■ Casey opened the window and jumped out into the waning morning . The dew wetting her pant legs. Roe jumped put after her ,landing gracefully besides her. Casey took one last look at her house before running towards the woods.  
Casey hurriedly removed the vines blocking the door to the hanger, looking behind her every so often to make sure not one was there. She opened the door and went over to where she kept her tools and packed them into her bag. ■Let▓s go Roe,■ she said opening the hatch to Dreams II.  
Casey took her seat in the pilot▓s chair. ⌠Okay I can drive this , I mean I built it so I should be able to drive it right?■ she asked looking at all the displays and the steering wheel. Roe cocked his head before running to his chair.■ Thanks for the vote of confidence there buddy.■ she said sarcastically starting up the engines on Dream II. The ground shook as she fired up the stellar drives, bringing the old hanger down around them. ⌠ Ahh crap, I forgot about the hanger..■ she said lifting the ship up into the air ⌠Whoo! see Roe piece of cake, now lets get past that wall and onward to freedom.■ The Dreams II wobbled a bit as it stated on it▓s course to the Great Wall.  
Casey paused just before the wall ⌠Well Roe this is it, two years it took us to build Dreams II now it▓s time to put her to the test. She hit the acceleration causing the ship to go from zero to 100mph, breaking through the Great Wall with a loud rumble that shook all of High city and parts of Middle city. ⌠EEEEEeeee! Casey yelled as the ship shook uncontrollably ⌠ I can▓t control it!■ Dreams II shook as it headed in a downward dive ⌠Hold on Roe!■ The ship crashed into the ground nose first, scaring the ground on the outskirts of middle city.  
The lights flickered in the cabin of the ship, smoke rising from some of the boards. ⌠Mmmmm┘■ Roe moved to where he heard Casey and began to lick her hand to wake her up. ⌠┘Ugh..Roe■ Casey slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw the damaged navigation board. ⌠Ugh damn we▓re gonna need new parts┘ and a pilot.■ she said rubbing her head. She got up and went looking for her backpack, finding it under the overturned pilot▓s chair. ⌠ Roe, stay and guard the ship. No one is to enter unless I say so okay?■ Casey asked, opening the hatch. Roe whinnied and tried to follow her.■ No Roe, Guard!■ Roe whinnied again but stayed where he was. ⌠Good boy, I▓ll be back.■ Casey said closing the hatch behind her as she headed towards Middle city. ⌠ Well world here I come.■

_  
Chapter 4 (Reynold2)

The next morning came almost too soon for was cold, the sun just creeping into his small living room through the windows. Only the highest caste can see the true sunrise at dawn. It was nearly 1100 for Reynold. He got out of bed, dressed and quickly scrambled eggs for breakfast. (It's late... Manny.) he chuckled a bit as he added pepper.

Upon getting his case, Reymond left his apartment, the sun hitting his face like some divine flashlight as he started his long walk to work. A chirp came from his pocket, and with that he took out an earpiece and inserted it into his ear. "Hello"  
"Hello, son." it was his mother."Haven't heard from you in a while. Thought I'd check on you." she said in a happy tone. "Yeah.. work is cutting in. Since High School ended, ya know how it is"  
There was a slight pause in their conversation. "I understand, son. It's alright! We're rooting for you, your father and I. Just please remember to call us and keep us updated. 'Kay"  
Reymond smiled. "Yes, mom. Love you"  
"Love you too, hun. Be safe. Police are stepping up, and police brutality is getting more frequent"  
"I know, I know. I'll keep a weather eye. Thanks"  
"Bye, baby. Good luck at work"  
"Ciao, mom."

Reymond knew too well. His friend Manny was once brutally arrested for illegal software trafficking between other 3rd-caste citizens who could not afford 2nd and 1st. He was able to leave after a time in prison, and went straight back to software trafficking. His story earned him the alias "Robin-E-Hood".

As the tales of governmental issues surfaced, so did those who opposed the government itself. 4th-caste began the inner rebellion, and in time, word of it spread throughout the Core Worlds. Reymond knew this, and so did his parents. Police brutality, corruption, extortion, 3rd and 2nd-caste experienced the brunt of it. Yet the 1st-caste hardly bore any at all. That was before he was born.

Yet lately a new response to this crisis had shown itself. A more organized and stronger rebel faction known as "The Southern Wind" had manifested out of the early rebellious individuals of the past era, and was present in the media as well. There have been good and bad stories throughout the Core Worlds, yet their goal remained the same: "To earn the people social freedom."

The government of United Earth did not look at this lightly. Propaganda drove in and out of the media, and early in the rebel faction's life, it lost several of its original founders. That was not a secret. Public executions were commonplace in the upper levels of the cities.

It concerned him a bit, there being short bursts of gunfire in the streets the night before last. There was also a bombing of a 2nd caste bank a few months earlier.

Just as he turned a corner, a loud explosion erupted far ahead and above him. The wall which separated 2nd and 3rd-caste estates in that district exposed a gaping hole. Reymond was startled and curious. (Still.. I should keep a safe distance between that and the factory) he thought to himself.

With his weather eye set, Reymond continued down the road to work. 


End file.
